The invention relates to a new application fluid for dental purposes. The invention may be used by dentists, dental technicians, and other dental health care professionals to determine and check occlusions (contact points), and to form and control approximate contacts and prosthetic works, including inlays, crowns, bridges and the like. The invention may be particularly used for controlling and producing an exact fit for all fixed prosthetic works.
It is known to use a silicon-based compound, which may be packed in tubes, for checking and producing the precision of fit of fixed prosthetic works. The known compound is mixed with a catalyst on a neutral background, such as a glass plate or graduated block. The known compound is then usually introduced into the crown as a viscous, elastic mass by means of a spatula. Subsequently, the crown is set on the stump and pressed tightly. After a setting time of about seven minutes, the application compound becomes hard. This available silicon-based compound requires a considerable expenditure of time and labor in its application; moreover, the available compound is only difficultly measured out.
Occlusion papers, in the form of larger film sheets, or in the form of bands of differing color have been proposed for the inspection and formation of approximate contacts in the occlusion. The colors of these films should represent their strength (thickness). Thick films are used for the rough formation of occlusion points and thinner films are used for finely shaping the occlusion points and articulation points (i.e., those points in contact during lateral and advancing movements of the jaw). Contact points may be determined and inspected by biting down on the teeth and by means of articulation movements. However, occlusion papers of this kind are unsuited for the production and inspection of prosthetic works.
Furthermore, so-called occlusion waxes, available in the form of small plates, are known and have been proposed for the bite (abduction), that is, the occlusion. These occlusion waxes are suited neither for the determination of articulation movements nor for the production and inspection of prosthetic works.
In addition, so-called occlusion sprays with a powdered consistency are known which may be dispensed from a spray can. The granularity of the powder is between 10 and 20 micrometers. Even though occlusion sprays of this kind offer distinct advantages in use, they also have a series of disadvantages. It is hardly possible with occlusion sprays of this kind to achieve an even distribution, because the application would then be too thick. Additionally, these powders lack sufficient adhesive strength on metal, which leads to the result that, even though the powders adhere to the tooth stump, they show insufficient adhesion to the prosthetic metal parts. For this reason, the pressure points may only be very inaccurately determined because the powder already loses its adhesiveness after the slightest contact, and is therefore only actually usable with extremely early contacts. A further disadvantage is that the powder becomes stringy and forms lumpy deposits after the unavoidable contact with saliva, and is thereafter unusable. The occlusion spray is not particularly well removed with water. The powder gives off much dust when applied, so that fingers, hands, and even the local environment are heavily contaminated.